In Another Chance, Okay?
by synstropezia
Summary: Lain waktu, Dazai Osamu ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya bersama Nakahara Chuuya.


**In Another Chance, Okay?**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gagal angst (?), dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta diikutkan pada "soukoku angst week 2019".**

* * *

**Day 2: Beast!AU/Falling**

Ruangan ini merupakan sekumpulan bisu yang sunyi dan usang. Selain membicarakan pekerjaan, berdebat seperti tempo hari, atau mengisi kosong dengan suara ketikan laptop, Nakahara Chuuya tidak memiliki ide lain mengenai kebersamaannya dengan sang bos–Dazai Osamu yang jenaka, namun kejam dan uniknya, adalah sesosok enigma penuh kekosongan.

Apa yang sesungguhnya menjelma renjana dan serajut asa? Kalimat termasuk tingkahnya belum sekali pun menunjukkan semua itu–karena di luar membuang kemanusiaan, Dazai Osamu tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya sebagai manusia betulan.

_Chuuya. Apa kamu pernah terpikirkan untuk menaruh mimpimu di gedung pencakar langit ini?_

Pertanyaan konyol itu dilontarkan beberapa waktu lalu. Dazai yang membicarakan mimpi dengan kehampaan bahasanya, nyaris melahirkan tawa ironi yang berhasil Chuuya bungkam. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya sebelum mereguk segelas _wine_.

_Tentu. Kau sendiri memangnya punya selain bunuh diri_?

Nada kalimatnya terkesan menantang senja itu–masih agak kesal, karena Dazai menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dengan Nakajima Atsushi–sang malaikat kematian putih yang menurutnya perlu diajarkan sopan santun.

"Masa bocah itu memanggilmu 'Dazai-_san_' di tengah laporan? Kau adalah bos mafia dan dia bawahanmu. Memang pantas apa?"

Entah kepada siapa kalimatnya disuarakan. Kalaupun sekadar perabot dan dinding putih gading yang menjadi saksi bisunya, Chuuya mana acuh karena terlanjur marah.

Marah karena ternyata, dirinya se-menderita ini dalam benci dan cinta yang setipis benang merah.

_Ya. Aku punya. Chuuya pasti terkejut karena tidak menyangkanya._

Terkejut sekaligus penasaran tepatnya. Ekspresi datar Chuuya hampir terpatahkan hari itu, jika _wine_ di gelasnya kandas duluan, dan jawaban Dazai mendahului tegukannya. Sepasang _azure _menatap pada kursi besar berlengan. Memandang seakan kapuk empuknya diduduki sang bos yang mampu ia rasai, walau hadirnya sekadar dititipkan kepada angan untuk direalisasi.

_Boleh aku tahu apa mimpi lainmu_?

"Pertanyaanku benar-benar bodoh, ya, sampai membuatmu terkejut?"

Bodohnya lagi, Chuuya ingin mengetahui itu agar mengecap kemenangan semu yang boleh meredam cemburunya. Ia benci merasai kalah dari Atsushi –meski kesimpulan tersebut hanya pernyataan sepihak yang terdengar gila.

_Ada dua. Chuuya mau tahu yang baik atau buruk duluan_?

_Kalau begitu aku pilih yang buruk dulu_.

_Petunjuknya satu, Chuuya. Kamu akan tahu setelah melihatnya dari jendela ini besok-besok._

Jendela yang ditinggali debu menjadi persinggahan bagi sepasang tatap tak berpenghuni rasa. Sementara pandangannya mencari, percakapan tersebut kembali memutar dirinya sebagai kenangan yang nyata, namun meniadakan kehadiran. Chuuya menyandarkan punggung membelakangi kursi berlengan panjang. Mengembuskan rokok bersama napas, yang siang itu lebih panjang jedanya.

_Lalu yang satunya lagi_?

_Yang satunya lagi ..._

"Adalah tentang kita di luar ruangan ini." Suaranya melanjutkan rekaman masa lalu itu. Hari kian terik, dan Chuuya masih dibiarkan penasaran.

"Rasanya aneh ... bos."

Aneh untuk memanggil nama yang berbeda, dan bukan miliknya itu. Aneh karena Dazai menghidupkan tentang mereka di dunia khayalan yang sejatinya, menyalahi kegelapan itu sendiri.

_Maksudmu? Kau harus mengatakannya dengan jelas._

_Ini pasti terdengar konyol untukmu. Chuuya, bagaimana jika dulunya kita pernah hidup di garis dunia lain dan aku meninggalkanmu dari Port Mafia_?

_Apa kamu ..._

_sedih_?

'_Untuk apa sedih karena seharusnya aku mengadakan pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam_?' Chuuya ingat betul, bagaimana jawabannya meneduhkan senyum yang berdenyut sendu itu. Namun, bukan Dazai jika membiarkan detik-detik berlalu muram. Setelah memperlihatkan kelemahannya dari samping wajah, bos mafia itu tertawa renyah berkat kepiluannya. Dazai tahu dan yakin inilah Nakahara Chuuya. Meski di lain sudut, ia seakan berpaling dari fakta.

_Benar, benar. Chuuya yang kukenal pasti menjawab begitu! Tetapi, kamu tidak mau tahu kenapa aku meninggalkanmu di garis dunia itu_?

_Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik, dan sampai kapanpun ..._

"Aku tidak akan pernah menanyakannya, karena jawabannya sudah jelas."

_Di garis dunia lain, aku memilih jalan kebenaran sesuai permintaan __**orang itu**__. __**Dia **__adalah cahayaku, bahkan sampai sekarang._

_Apa __**orang itu**__ yang menjadi dasar dari impian pertamamu_?

Berharap tebakannya meleset kian memperumit kesalahan yang pertobatannya menyisakan penyesalan. Bahkan, jikalau takdir membelokkan jawaban Dazai, Chuuya memilih untuk menyimpan kepercayaannya pada kebersamaan hambar itu–pemahaman sebesar biji matanya yang entah kapan, bisa lebih berwarna dengan menghapuskan kelabu.

Berpaling dari fakta bahwa mustahil baginya, untuk menjadi sepenggal mimpi di pundak itu–karena perannya hanyalah si tangan kiri yang ditolak diketahui sang tangan kanan.

_Tebakan Chuuya benar. Apa aku harus minta maaf untuk itu_?

_Sebagai siapa kau meminta maaf padaku? Bos mafia? Rekan kerja? Atau secara asal?_

Jawabannya datang tak terduga. Segaris gerimis lantas tercipta, untuk melindungi perasaannya dari seulas senyum yang terlalu indah, bagi hati yang selalu lupa cara meloloskan diri dari kejaran luka.

_Kalau diizinkan, aku ingin minta maaf sebagai perasaanmu yang tak pernah terbalaskan._

_Konyol sekali, idiot._

_Bukan masalah selama kita konyol bersama-sama. Chuuya pasti sadar juga, perasaanmu yang melebihi batas itu sangat menggelikan._

"Sejak kapan bos sialan itu tahu? Aku semakin ingin membunuhnya karena malu!" Puntung rokok dilempar sembarang. Chuuya kembali menyulutnya menunggu waktu menghabisi diri sendiri.

_Tetapi, aku ingin membalasnya ketika menemukan dunia yang lebih baik bagi kita._

"Tidakkah kau sadar ada dunia yang lebih baik dari bumi?" gumam Chuuya terkekeh setelahnya. Menertawai kenaifan sendiri adalah kebiasaan baru paling menyenangkan, karena ia bebas terlihat bodoh tanpa digodai celotehan si idiot.

_Untuk garis dunia yang ini, aku ingin menjadikan __**orang itu**__ penulis seperti cita-citanya dulu. Melihatnya bahagia bersama kebaikan yang selalu __**ia **__percayai, meskipun berpihak pada kegelapan._

_Aku ingin melindungi cahaya __**orang itu**__, Chuuya. Dan sebagai manusia yang egois sekaligus bosmu di sini, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menungguku menjemputmu._

Jika suaranya gemetar dan mengalir sebegitu rindang, bagian mananya yang bisa Chuuya misalkan? Monolog Dazai terlalu realistis untuk sebentuk bunga tidur. Sakitnya terlampau meyakinkan, seakan kalimat-kalimat itu tahu ke mana arah dari luka yang dibiarkan berbiak. Berhenti mengindahkan batas dari jejak yang disinggahinya, sampai tandus memecah bukti kehadiran tersebut penuh keegoisan.

Menegaskan bahwa hingga kapanpun, bukan dirinya yang dipilih takdir untuk mengutuhkan Dazai Osamu.

_Jaga dunia ini baik-baik walau nantinya berlangsung tanpaku. Sementara kamu direpotkan keegoisanku ..._

_Aku akan mencari dunia di mana kita bisa bersama tanpa perlu memainkan peran. Kalau kita mampu menjadi bebas, dan terlahir sebagai manusia seutuhnya._

_Drrttt ... drrttt ..._

_Ayo pergi ke sekolah bareng nanti._

_**Satu pesan suara dari Bos.**_

_Ayo saling jatuh cinta ..._

"_Kenapa aku menyesal, ya, Chuuya_?"

_dan kita pacaran._

Lewat jendela di lantai tertinggi itu, Chuuya menangkap Dazai yang jatuh dengan mata terbelalak. Menyadari seberapa manis obrolan mereka, apabila mimpi bosnya sekadar pengandaian di bawah kaki langit.

_PRANNGGG!_

Tubuh mungilnya terjun dengan tangan menggapai-gapai. Hendak meraih Dazai yang barang sedetik tidak melakukan apa pun, selain memejamkan pandang untuk menerbangkan air matanya yang terakhir kali. Ia mau menghilang tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa, karena senyumnya masih memercayai Chuuya di lain pertemuan–pada waktu yang lebih baik, tanpa mimpi berani mencampuri hidup keduanya.

_Bagaimana kalau setelah itu kita menikah? Aku mau punya dua anak yang namanya digabung dari nama kita._

Kekuatan gravitasinya membuat Chuuya mendarat dengan baik, walau ucapan sinting itu terbesit memanaskan mata. Ia kembali mengangkat telepon ketika merasai getaran di tangan. Menatap kosong pada jemari kirinya yang terkatup, usai menyadari seberapa keras hatinya melayang, dan terjatuh separah itu menyaksikan senyum Dazai terisi oleh penyesalan sungguhan.

"Maaf, Nakahara-_san_." Itu suara Atsushi yang parau. Chuuya langsung menutupnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Membuka daftar kontak, dan memilih "Bos" sebagai alamat tujuan.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil? Mimpimu untuk bunuh diri dan membuat **orang itu** bahagia terwujud, sementara punyaku tidak sama sekali."

"Apa kau setakut itu untuk dibunuh olehku? Kau mengakui dirimu sebagai seseorang yang brengsek, karena tidak membalas perasaanku meski kita saling merasakannya. Namun di luar itu, kau memang jalang karena benar saja, **kau pasti meninggalkanku pertama kali**."

Tidak. Chuuya menggeleng lemah mengetahui alasannya salah. Salah karena nyatanya, ia turut meninggalkan Dazai ketika tangannya gagal memeluk tubuh itu.

"Kuganti perkataanku. Kita impas, idiot. Kau paham? Jadi, berhentilah mengeluh dan bilang aku ini jahat." Tidak_ satu pun dari kita yang pantas menuduhkannya. Kau tahu itu untuk kejahatan yang sama-sama kita lakukan_.

"Lalu pertama-tama, kau harus menjadi jelas sebelum menjadi manusia yang utuh dan bebas. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri, walau gagal memahami maksud dari penyesalanmu."

"_Dan sedih karenanya_," batin Chuuya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Bukan senyum dan penyesalan itu yang ingin ia lihat di ujung napas Dazai. Chuuya lebih mau bosnya bahagia, karena berakhir di tangan seseorang yang berhenti merelakannya, semenjak pandangan mereka menjumpai kesepian masing-masing.

Menyaksikan keinginan mereka terwujud di gedung pencakar langit ini pasti menyenangkan, bukan? Chuuya mau merasainya karena air matanya terlalu hambar. Penasaran seberapa nikmatnya merobek tubuh itu, menggunakan pisau yang ujungnya tajam oleh luka. Mencicip amis darah, dan bagaimana air matanya menjelmakan rasa usai meniadakan segala mimpi.

"Dirimu yang tidak pernah mengandalkanku sangat kubenci, Dazai."

Rekaman suara dimatikan. Chuuya menginjak ponselnya sampai lebur tanpa mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Apa yang boleh ia harapkan dari seseorang yang sesungguhnya tiada namun seakan hadir? Jiwanya memang merapuh dalam kepergian sesingkat rasa yang melulu berpamitan. Tetapi di lain sudut, menghangat oleh tangis yang merengkuh erat kenangan mereka, dengan membiarkan ocehan rindu sebagaimana adanya.

Sementara Dazai mencari garis dunia tersebut, memberinya rumah bernama kenangan di mana ia bisa, dan boleh menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sebagai manusia adalah penebusan terbaik. Karena setidaknya, Chuuya bisa mengingat Dazai sebagai seseorang yang ia ingini tanpa membuang satu pun pengharapan. Mengutuhkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengisi enigma tersebut untuk menggantikan kekosongannya.

"Kembalilah kapanpun kau mau. Aku menunggumu di sini, dan di dunia yang kau janjikan itu." Tanpa arah langkahnya berlalu. Chuuya memperbaiki topi, sebelum menghilang di tengah sepi yang turut berduka.

"Meski kuharap, sebentar saja kamu mau tinggal di sini." Sejenak Chuuya menunjuk dadanya. Tersenyum tipis sebelum kakinya membelokkan langkahnya, untuk pulang pada gedung pencakar langit.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, jiwa yang berkelana itu akan tiba lantas memilih tinggal di sini. Tersadarkan kalau dunia terindah, adalah cinta yang dijelmakan dalam sosok seorang manusia yang secara nyata memperhatikan ketika sunyi, dan menjadi riuh sewaktu dunia dimiliki berdua saja.

Kebahagiaan paling sederhana sekaligus terumit yang lain waktu, ingin Chuuya coba di hari pertemuan mereka.

Tamat.

A/N: Dari 5k ke 1k+ emang sesuatu banget~ anggap aja di day 1 aku bersemangat sampe tembus segitu wkwkw. buat tema day 3, bakal dipublish rabu depan begitupun day 4. thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau sekedar baca. aku menghargai apa pun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
